


& they were roommates.

by Mo_miji



Series: Slices of Fluff [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_miji/pseuds/Mo_miji
Summary: Baekhyun is a stylist. Taeyong is a pastry chef.They may be crushing on each other really hard.Oh... & they're roommates.A glimpse at their daily life together as they look at each other like lovesick puppies & awkwardly try to flirt.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Slices of Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682908
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	& they were roommates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvercompass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercompass/gifts).



> This story is composed of short chapters, in a « slice of life » style.

1.

Living with Taeyong is a blessing of each day.

And Baekhyun silently thanks the universe every morning when he wakes up and shuffles to the kitchen to see his roommate turn to him, black hair a mess on his head, cute smile on his lips, his baby blue apron around his hips, greeting him as he serves them both breakfast on the little table by the window already bathing in sunlight.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Baekhyun says.

He comes closer to tousle Taeyong's hair and leans against him, deliberately invading his friend's personal space and relishing in the light chuckle it brings out of him. Baekhyun leaves a noisy kiss on Taeyong's cheek, then forces himself to step back to slump on his chair.

"Did you sleep well?"

There are already two cups of warm, fuming tea on the table.

Baekhyun hears the slight hum coming from Taeyong, he notices the way his friend tenses up without turning back to him, and it causes him to frown.

"I made french toasts," Taeyong chirps.

"Woah, really?"

"Well, we had this old, stale bread, you know..."

Baekhyun smiles lazily as he brings his mug closer to his lips.

"Right. Old and stale. That's how you like your French toasts," he simpers, then waits for the expected snort that comes out of Taeyong.

"That's the only way to make French toasts, we talked about this already."

Taeyong finally turns around with a frown and a pout. His slight irritation deflates as soon as he catches sight of the smirk on Baekhyun's lips.

"Idiot," Taeyong mutters.

"I'm your favorite idiot in the whole world though," Baekhyun sing-songs.

And Taeyong decides not to answer. Instead, he puts the pieces of bread into two plates and comes to sit in front of his friend.

They fall into a soft silence. Taeyong is staring out of the window, his hands wrapped around his cup of tea, while Baekhyun is devouring his breakfast and occasionally -rather, very frequently- stealing a glance at him.

Baekhyun reaches out to stroke Taeyong's pinky with his thumb and watches the way his friend jolts out of his thoughts, looks down at their hands, then looks back at him with a tiny smile. Baekhyun opens his mouth to talk but stifles a yawn first. Taeyong giggles.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun finally asks, his voice still a little sleepy and hoarse.

He blinks slowly but notices the way Taeyong's pout comes back on his lips.

"Nothing."

Baekhyun tilts his head to the right and gives him an unimpressed look.

"Yah," he sulks, "talk to me."

Taeyong shrinks on his chair and tries to disappear behind his cup of tea with a squeak.

"Can I borrow your hoodie today?"

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, then chuckles.

"Which one?"

"The yellow one."

"Which yellow one?"

"You know, my favorite one," Taeyong whines. "The light yellow one... It's super soft inside."

Baekhyun laughs, straightens on his chair and leans forward to pinch Taeyong's cheek.

"You're so cute!"

Taeyong frees himself and sighs before he gives Baekhyun his most lethal puppy eyes.

"So, can I?"

"Of course. Why do you even ask..."

To say that Baekhyun is soft and weak to Taeyong's puppy eyes is a ridiculous, absurd, ludicrous understatement. Maybe it has to do with the overwhelming infatuation Baekhyun has on his roommate. Just maybe.

Taeyong picks up his fork and uses it to push his French toasts across his plate. He hasn't even touched his breakfast yet.

"It's my emotional support hoodie," he suddenly confesses, out of nowhere.

If he were to be asked, Taeyong wouldn't really be able to explain why he sometimes feels the need to embarrass himself in front of Baekhyun. It's uncalled for. He doesn't _have_ to say that. Yet, for some mysterious reason, there's something about his roommate that makes Taeyong blurt out the most random things about himself.

"Is it?"

Baekhyun's voice is softly teasing, but not mocking. It just has that little lightness in it. Taeyong knows without even looking up that Baekhyun is smirking. His eyes are probably shining with mischief.

Damn him.

"I have a job interview today."

Baekhyun gasps; his eyes widen impossibly before he lets out a shout and claps his hands, getting up to dance next to the table in the silliest way. Taeyong lets go of his cup of tea to hide his laughter behind one of his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"That's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

"Don't say that! I don't have the job yet!"

"Where is it? What is it for exactly?" Baekhyun asks, ecstatic.

He's still wiggling his butt in the middle of their kitchen, at 8 in the morning, in his sushi pajamas, blond hair sticking in every direction on his head.

Taeyong shakes his head at his antics but still looks at him with a fond smile.

"It's uh-... a small bakery not far away from Jongin's new flat. He told me about it... it's like... really cute and it has a couple of tables too, like a small coffee shop of some sort? They're looking for a pastry chef. So... I would work alone."

Baekhyun stops dancing and straightens up. Taeyong coughs, nodding to himself, and doesn't notice his friend coming closer until Baekhyun brushes his hair away from his face.

"That's awesome, sweetheart."

Taeyong lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I mean, if I have it-... Yeah... It would be awesome. But like-... I don't have so much experience, I'm barely finished with my apprenticeship and uh-... I never worked alone, or even managed a team... I don't know if they'd let me-... Damn, it would be amazing. Out of all the jobs I applied to... this one-... it's definitely my favorite one."

Baekhyun claps his hands on Taeyong's cheeks and forces him to look up.

"You got this," he says.

Taeyong widens his eyes and purses his lips, rendered speechless by the intensity in Baehyun's gaze.

"You totally got this. You make amazing, delicious pastries, Taeyong. You're talented, creative, and so incredibly good at what you do. Please believe in your capacities, because I have total faith in you."

Taeyong blushed, his face still captive of Baekhyun's hands.

"Oh," he gasps.

"You're going to blow their minds."

Baekhyun leans forward to press a quick kiss on Taeyong's forehead, then taps his cheeks again and lets go of him. Taeyong's face is tainted with such a deep shade of red that he feels like smoke could come out of his ears any second.

"Thanks," he squeaks.

Baekhyun sits back on his chair and pushes some French toast in his mouth with a smug face.

"Though," he sputters, his mouth too full to let him articulate correctly, "you shouldn't go to a job interview in a hoodie, you know."

Taeyong scrunches his nose in disgust and waves his hand between them.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross. You're gross."

"But I'm right!"

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"I'm not gonna wear the hoodie anyway... or like... just... on the way there. And out. Maybe. It's just for emotional support," he mumbles and finally stuffs his face with breakfast to try to choke his embarrassment.

Baekhyun snorts, coughs, and then grins.

"It really works? Like, it calms you down because it's so soft?"

Taeyong stares at him for a couple of seconds, enough for Baekhyun's heart to completely forget about its usual healthy rhythm, then he sighs.

"It calms me down because it's yours, idiot."

"You like me that much?"

Baekhyun tries really hard to sound casual and smug, and not as overwhelmed and deeply flustered as he actually feels at the mere idea that Taeyong _could_ actually like him that much.

Taeyong still isn't looking at him. Instead, he finds great interest in the pattern drawn on his plate, under all that French toast.

"You make me feel safe," Taeyong simply admits.

The blush on his face is back full force.

Baekhyun looks at him at length and for once, he doesn't push. He reaches out and takes Taeyong's hand in his, lacing their fingers in silence. When Taeyong looks up, Baekhyun is picking up his fork to finish his breakfast, at last.

"I'm glad I can help keep the anxiety at bay," Baekhyun says softly.

Taeyong squeezes his hand.

-~-~-~-

There's a loud bang, a series of high pitches, then Baekhyun hears quick little footsteps running through their shared flat. His bedroom door opens abruptly and Baekhyun turns to see Taeyong, short of breath, cheeks tainted pink, grinning wildly at him.

"Baekhyunnie! I made it!"

Baekhyun blinks a couple of times, trying to stay focused despite the fact that Taeyong is right under his nose, wearing one of Baekhyun's oversized tee-shirt and his grey shorts, skinny legs on display for his roommate to see.

Taeyong runs his hand through his hair and wiggles on his feet, still smiling.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, stunned and confused.

"I made it! I got the job! They called me just now... I got it!" Taeyong squeals.

Baekhyun freezes then get up so suddenly that his chair falls backward and he leaps into Taeyong to hug him and bounce around.

"You made it!" he screeches in his ears.

And Taeyong starts giggling.

Baekhyun lifts him in the air, forcing Taeyong to gasp in surprise and cling to him, and then makes them both turn around and waltz in his bedroom.

"Fuck, I'm so proud of you!"

Taeyong hides his face in Baekhyun's neck, wriggling so hard that Baekhyun has to eventually -reluctantly- put him back on his feet, but he keeps laughing. He's trembling in Baekhyun's arms from the sheer joy the news gave him.

"I made it, I made it, I made it!"

"You're amazing!"

"I know!" Taeyong yelled.

Those little words, even more than the wonderful news of Taeyong getting the job of his dreams, make Baekhyun's heart explode with tenderness. It's so nice, so lovely, to hear Taeyong recognize his own efforts, even only for a minute.

"I'm taking you out tonight," Baekhyun suddenly says, as he straightens up and stares at Taeyong.

Taeyong purses his lips, wide eyes staring back.

"Uh?"

"To celebrate! We're going out. My treat."

"Really?"

Taeyong's eyes are shining with happiness and Baekhyun can read, crystal clear on the younger's face, how much he's struggling not to tell him no.

Baekhyun knows him, by now. He knows Taeyong most likely wants to say that Baekhyun doesn't have to do this. They don't have to go out. Baekhyun doesn't have to invite him anywhere. But he's still high on bliss. And as shameful as it makes him feel, Taeyong can't deny how much he wants to go out with Baekhyun; maybe pretend just for a minute that it's a date.

"We absolutely need to celebrate. You choose the place, I'll take us there. Don't say no."

Taeyong scrunches his nose and pouts.

"But-"

"Please, don't say no. Just pick a restaurant," Baekhyun insists with a bright, exaggerated grin that causes Taeyong to snort.

Taeyong brings one hand to his ear, nervously playing with his lobe as he squirms in place.

"Any restaurant?" he asks in a tiny voice.

Baekhyun remains silent until Taeyong is forced to look up and face the knowing smirk on his lips.

"Should we go to the Italian one?"

Taeyong's face lits up and Baekhyun chuckles.

"Okay, we're going there. But you'll have to wear pants."

Baekhyun taps Taeyong's butt softly, as if to make his point, but really only to both tease his friend and indulge himself.

"Thanks," Taeyong said softly.

"For touching your butt?"

Taeyong blushes and pushes Baekhyun's face away with one hand as he grumbles.

"Idiot."

Baekhyun bursts into laughter while Taeyong jolts on his feet and scurries away in little hops.

"I'm gonna tell everyone now!"

"That I touched your butt?"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Taeyong groans.

He turns around to send him a disapproving look but is cut short in his indignation by Baekhyun blowing him a kiss.

Taeyong makes an embarrassed, acute little noise and disappears inside his room. He falls against his closed door and sighs loudly.

His indubitable crush on Baekhyun isn't getting any smaller, or easier to handle, apparently. Nothing new under the sun.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ♥


End file.
